


A Colossal Encounter

by MayorHaggar



Category: She-Hulk, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: She-Hulk likes it rough. Kitty guarantees that Colossus can give her what she needs.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Piotr Rasputin/Jennifer Walters
Kudos: 12





	A Colossal Encounter

"Come on, Piotr! Give it to me! Harder, harder, harder! I can take it!"

There weren't many people in the entire galaxy who could have taken a hard fuck from Piotr, aka Colossus, especially when he was in his armored form as he was right now. Jennifer Walters was one of those people. She was no mere lawyer; she was She-Hulk. She could take it; she _wanted_ to take it. That's why she was here. She didn't have any particular interest in being invited for a threesome with another couple most of the time. That was generally all about the couple fetishizing her, focusing more on what she could do for them as opposed to what they could offer her.

Kitty Pryde's suggestion had been different though. She'd known that Jen liked rough sex but had trouble finding a man actually capable of giving it to her or keeping up with her, and she had confidently stated that Piotr could do it. And Jen didn't see why he wouldn't be able to. If anyone could give Jen the kind of deep, rough pounding she craved, surely it was Colossus. (Well, she could think of one other who might have the ability if he got angry enough, but there were a whole host of reasons why Jen had never and would never entertain that possibility.)

Normally she wouldn't have gone in for this sort of thing, but Kitty's offer intrigued her. She'd been looking forward to having her sexual limits tested as they'd never been tested before, and seeing Piotr assume his armored form and getting a look at his cock had gotten her more excited than she'd been in years. She was so ready to get filthy, and if Kitty wanted to watch, well, she was welcome to bear witness to it.

It wasn't going quite as she'd hoped though. Piotr had a nice big cock, she wouldn't deny that, and feeling him pushing it back and forth inside of her felt pretty good. He had her legs wrapped around his waist, and he was hitting deep inside of her with firm and steady thrusts. Jen's strong legs squeezed him tight and her big green breasts bounced every time he drove into her. It was an enjoyable romp, and with just about anyone else Jen would have been quite satisfied by what she was getting. 

But she didn't feel that way right now. Not with him. She'd come in here in hopes that she would find something she'd never felt before, but that wasn't how it was going. Piotr wasn't giving it to her as hard as she was sure he could. It was still harder than most men had ever fucked her, admittedly, but when she'd thought about being fucked by Colossus she'd pictured something much harder than this. She wanted to be fucked so hard that her eyes rolled back in her head. She wanted her tongue to hang out of her mouth, and she wanted to temporarily forget her own name. This was good, but it was not the mindbreaking fuck she was hoping for.

"Is that the best you can do, Piotr?" she asked, glaring up at him in challenge. "Come on, you're supposed to be the physically strongest of all the X-Men! I know you can fuck me harder than this! Or does that strength only apply when you're fighting mutants? Should I have set up a hate fuck with the Juggernaut instead?"

Obviously she wouldn't really touch Juggernaut in a million years, unless it was to try and punch his ugly face in. She didn't mean any of the things that she was saying, but she was hoping that a few well-placed insults and challenges to his manhood in the heat of the moment would help inspire him to give her what she wanted.

It did not have the desired effect, unfortunately. Piotr didn't get upset by her challenge; he just rolled his eyes at her and continued to fuck her. He did start angling his cock to brush against her g spot as he fucked her, and that felt great. She shivered pleasantly at the added stimulation, and in most other cases she would have been singing his praises right about now. But she didn't agree to Kitty's idea hoping to have normal sex, even if it was good. She was here to get her brains fucked out, and this just wasn't cutting it in that regard.

"Don't you want to show her what you can do, Piotr?" Kitty asked, realizing that this wasn't what Jen wanted or what she had promised her when she first pitched the idea to her. "She's She-Hulk; she doesn't bruise easily. You don't need to hold back."

"That's what she thinks," Colossus said. He glared down at Jen. "She might think she's tough, but she couldn't take what I can give her. I wouldn't want to wound poor She-Hulk's pride and shatter her fragile confidence."

She narrowed her eyes, getting pissed off now. Logically she knew that he was only saying such things in response to her own taunts, but that didn't piss her off any less. Didn't he know why she was here and what she wanted from him?

Some people might have thrown in the towel right then and there, told him to pull out and get the fuck off of her so she could get dressed and leave. But that wasn't what Jen was going to do. She was no quitter, and she was bound and determined to get what she wanted from him. She would just need to find some other way to drag it out of him. Challenging him hadn't done it, and Kitty reasoning with him hadn't gotten it done either. She needed to try another approach, and seeing Kitty sitting there frowning and looking unhappy gave her an idea.

"If this is what you consider a hard fuck, I feel sorry for you," Jen said, sneering while looking at Kitty. "Maybe it’s not even his fault. Maybe he’s just learned to hold back because he knows you’re not strong enough to take it. And now that he’s in bed with someone who _can_ , he doesn’t even know how to remove the restraints. It’s all your fault, really.”

Kitty looked surprised at first, but then there was a twinkle in her eye that told Jen she understood what she was attempting to do. Kitty even shot her a quick wink, but Jen didn’t risk returning it. It was good that she’d caught on, but it wasn’t Kitty’s reaction that she was really concerned with.

Piotr had looked mildly annoyed when she insulted him, but the heat she saw in his eyes now told her that she had been onto something here. Everyone had a berserk button, and it appeared that she had been right in reasoning that his was Kitty.

“You want me to fuck you hard?” he said, though it more closely resembled a growl than actual words. He’d stopped moving inside of her, though he didn’t pull his cock out altogether just yet.

“Why the fuck else would I be in here?” she said, staring up at him defiantly. “I didn’t come for the intelligent conversation, that’s for sure.”

“Fine.” He pulled out now, and then he flipped her over onto her stomach. Jen yelped despite herself, surprised at the sudden show of strength. It was what she’d been asking for, but it wasn’t often that she got this close to someone who was capable of manhandling her like that. And with any luck he was just getting started.

She waited for him to slide back into her so they could get back to fucking, and hopefully at a much harder pace this time around. But that wasn’t what she got. He did put his cock back inside of her, but not into her pussy. This time around he aimed higher.

Jen had to throw a hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp that almost broke out when she felt the tip of that metal cock poking against the rim of her asshole. She wasn’t an anal virgin, but she’d never had anything even close to that size back there. If she was in her regular form she might be feeling anxious right about now. Even in her She-Hulk state it was quite a lot for her to try and take, but she was sure she was up for the challenge. This was what she’d come for, and she wasn’t about to admit weakness or turn back now just because he’d thrown her a curveball.

He didn’t give her much time to protest even had she wanted to, because his cock pushed in almost instantly. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from groaning at the penetration. Fuck, but he was big! She doubted many regular people could have even taken the penetration, but this was only the beginning for her.

Piotr didn’t give her any time to adjust to having his cock inside of her ass. He quickly started to thrust into her, and instantly he showed just how much he had been holding back before. He’d been giving her a solid fucking previously, but it was a pale imitation of the way he fucked her ass now. Colossus drove that large cock into her with deep, brutal, bed-shaking thrusts. His armored body smacked against her firm green ass again and again, and with every thrust he silenced every complaint she’d made.

There could be no question about it now. She had been right in coming here, right in accepting Kitty’s offer to find out for herself how hard Piotr could fuck when he was in the mood. For Jen, who adored rough sex, she couldn’t have asked for anything better. He was fucking her like a man possessed.

“Nothing to say now?” he grunted in between thrusts as he kept fucking her ass harder than anyone had ever fucked her. Jen had begun to grunt in time with his deep, harsh pushes into her ass, but she didn’t say anything intelligible. What was there to say? This was what she’d come here for, and now she was getting it.

“You do remember that this is supposed to be a threesome, right?” Kitty said. Jen hadn’t looked over at her in some time now, as she’d been rightfully preoccupied with the armored dick sawing in and out of her ass, but Kitty commanded her attention now. The other woman moved around and got down on her back, spreading her legs wide right in front of Jen’s face. “I think you should show me how appreciative you are that I set all of this up for you, and a little licking would go a long way where that’s concerned.”

Jen nodded. It hadn’t really been clear what exactly Kitty hoped to get out of this. She’d presented it as a threesome, so Jen had expected her to get involved in some way, but it hadn’t been clearly defined what she was looking for. Jen had no problem with this though. She liked to have fun with girls as well as males, and she was pretty confident in her ability to eat another woman out. If Kitty wanted her to demonstrate her skills and show her appreciation, she would be more than happy to do so. 

She lowered her head and stuck her tongue out to take her first lick of Kitty’s slit, and the way she groaned might have made Jen laugh if she didn’t get her entire body rocked forward by a particularly big collision between Piotr’s armored hips and her muscular ass. He was not stopping or slowing down in the least just because she now had Kitty to worry about as well. She didn’t want him to, of course; she wanted that big dick to keep pumping into her ass until she couldn’t even open her eyes anymore, and he seemed to be of that same mindset.

The continued ass pounding did make her job a little bit more difficult though; there was no way around that. It was hard to establish a steady and consistent pattern of licking and rubbing when she had a damn Colossus fucking her ass hard enough to make her body rock back and forth on the bed. That was just the sort of challenge that Jen had come here hoping to tackle, and tackle it she would. She took advantage of every moment that she had, lashing her tongue across Kitty’s clit and working her fingers inside of her pussy. It wasn’t easy work, but the prize was more than worth the effort. Make that both prizes. Between Piotr’s big dick fucking her ass and Kitty’s sexy body writhing and moaning as she licked her, Jen had never had so much thrown at her at one time.

This was the biggest challenge she’d ever faced in the bedroom, and as much as she’d been sure she knew what she was getting into, she was gradually realizing that she had underestimated just how hard Piotr could really go. She hadn’t thought it would be a big deal; not when she was in her She-Hulk form. She-Hulk could take anything, and no one had been able to make her even sweat in the bedroom when she was in this form. But now she knew differently. She had met her match in Colossus, and while some would have considered this a humbling experience, she felt no shame.

There was only pleasure on Jen’s mind as she gave pleasure and took it. It was a fitting system they’d set up here. She received the tremendous pleasure that came with the challenge of being fucked up the ass by Colossus, and in return she gave pleasure to Kitty with her tongue. Kitty had set all of this up, and Jen wanted to make sure that she was properly rewarded for that. She did her very best to show Kitty just how much she appreciated her charity, and she knew that mere words would not do. She thanked her by working her fingers back and forth inside of Kitty’s pussy, and by licking her clit and then taking it between her lips and sucking on it.

Despite her best efforts, Jen found herself struggling to keep up with her oral work. As important as it was, Piotr’s unrelenting thrusts were commanding a greater degree of her attention as it went on. It was getting harder to concentrate on anything other than that cock fucking her and the feelings it stirred up inside. She’d never been fucked like this before; she’d never _felt_ like this before.

The pleasure shooting through her body could not be denied and would not be ignored, and the part of her that was concerned with maintaining a sense of pride was relieved that her mouth was too busy pleasing Kitty to moan and scream in pleasure in response to the brutal butt fucking she was taking. The rest of her wished she could shout her pleasure for the world to hear and wanted everyone to know that She-Hulk was getting her brains fucked out, and that part was gaining ground rapidly. It was only her desire to see Kitty taken care of that kept her mouth where it was.

Unfortunately for her, but even more unfortunately for Kitty, the pleasure coursing through her body reached its apex and made it impossible for her to focus on anything else. Her already waning tongue work stopped entirely when her climax hit, and Jen moaned loudly against Kitty’s pussy. Her strong and sexy green body shook with pleasure as it had never shaken before. Jen had gotten everything she could have ever hoped for out of this, because this orgasm blew away anything else she’d ever felt in either of her forms.

“Cumming from getting your ass fucked?” Colossus said, and she could hear the mockery in his voice. “You’re pathetic, She-Hulk.”

She had never cum like this before. She liked anal sex well enough, with the right partner at least, but it had never been enough to make her cum, not on its own. Up until now she had always needed some kind of clitoral stimulation to get off, but now here she was, shaking through an orgasm that had been brought on by nothing other than the hardest butt fuck she’d ever taken. Did that make her pathetic? She didn’t really think so, and she doubted Piotr did either. There was a reason he’d taken it easy on her at the beginning, and she had a feeling that he was secretly impressed that she’d taken it all without begging for mercy. That’s what she told herself anyway.

The thing was, all that focus on her climax had caused her efforts at thanking Kitty to halt. It wasn’t intentional on her part, but somewhere during her earth-shattering orgasm she had lost her ability to concentrate on, well, much of anything. Jen was delirious with the pleasure, and she’d unintentionally forgotten all about what she was supposed to be doing. Her mind was blank at this point. She’d never known that getting your brains fucked out could be something literal as opposed to just a figure of speech, but it appeared that Colossus had pulled it off at least temporarily.

“I think you broke her, Piotr,” Kitty said. “She’s not licking me anymore. It’s a shame too, because she was doing such a good job of it until her orgasm hit.”

“I’ll take care of it,” he said. A big armored hand came down on Jen’s naked green ass, and the impact was such that it made even her fuck-addled body respond. She groaned a groan that was partially borne out of pain but far more out of pleasure, and the groans continued when the hand smacked her ass several more times with that same amount of force. “Your job’s not finished, She-Hulk. Get back to licking her, and don’t stop until she’s been satisfied.”

She-Hulk wasn’t aware of much at all by this point, but the spanks seemed to wake her up enough that she at least took in what he was saying. Maybe she didn’t understand the words, but she understood the sentiment behind them. There was a job to do, and she couldn’t rest until it was done.

There was a pussy to be licked and rubbed and fingered, and She-Hulk was the woman for the job. Her brains were scrambled and her body was singing, but she couldn’t stop now. If anyone could persevere through the exhaustion and the mass of post-orgasmic confusion, it was She-Hulk.

Her entire world shrunk down to just this, to the sexy woman that needed to be pleasured. Jen went back to work, and she went at it hard. Her tongue danced a few circles around Kitty’s pussy to warm her back up and get her back in the mood, and then she went back after her clit. She took Kitty’s clit back into her mouth and resumed the sucks that had been met with such acclaim the first time around, and her fingers went back inside of her. She brushed one digit against Kitty’s g spot repeatedly, adding that in along with the focus on her clit to give her even more ecstasy. Somewhere in her addled state she understood that she had a lot to make up for. She needed to make good for neglecting Kitty right when she had needed her most, and she did her best to make amends with her lips and fingers.

The apology was accepted by way of Kitty arching her back up off of the bed, humping her hips up into Jen’s face and screaming as she came. It was at this point that Jen discovered that Kitty Pryde was a squirter. She identified with her; the mess she’d made of the bed when the Colossus cock in her ass fucked her to an orgasm was proof enough of that. Jen was happy to take this offering, this proof that she had done her job, said her thanks and given Kitty the reward she so richly deserved.

There was still one more member of this trio to be satisfied, but Jen didn’t need to worry about him. As he had done since the beginning, or since she had goaded him into showing her what he could really do anyway, Piotr was taking care of himself. He kept fucking Jen’s ass hard, not letting up even after he’d thoroughly proven his point and shown her what he could do. He wasn’t concerned with shutting her up and showing her his strength now, if that had ever even been something motivating him. All he was concerned with now that Kitty had been satisfied was claiming his own pleasure, and he got closer to doing that with every massive thrust that drove his cock deep inside of She-Hulk’s sexy green ass.

She wasn’t really in any state to react anymore. She’d used up her last few ounces of brainpower to finish Kitty off, and now she was just a mindless green beast for Piotr to fuck. It was a role she was well suited for, and she was able to take the Colossus-sized anal pounding until he finally finished with her a few minutes later. He pushed his cock in deep one more time and fired his cum into her bowels, and the beast that currently resided inside of She-Hulk’s body grunted in contentment at the feeling.

He stayed inside of her ass until he was finished, but once he was done and he pulled his cock out, her body finally gave up. She had finished, and more importantly he was now finished with her. She flopped down onto her belly, and though her eyes remained open they looked without seeing. It would be some time before she was alert enough to be aware of her surroundings again.

\--

“Well, I think she got what she wanted,” Kitty Pryde said. She looked down at Jennifer and couldn’t help but laugh.

She was still in her She-Hulk form, and that only added to Kitty’s amusement. Seeing the normally strong and fearsome She-Hulk so obviously fucked out was a sight that would have made this entire thing worth it for Kitty even without the nice orgasm she got out of it. Piotr had rolled her over onto her back after he was finished with her, and her strong green legs were spread wide, giving Kitty as complete a view of her as she could have asked for. That wasn’t the best part though. The true sign of just how thoroughly she’d been fucked was how her eyes looked off into the distance, staring at a random bare part of the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her face was spread in one of the goofiest smiles that Kitty had ever seen. On a normal woman’s face it would have been fairly amusing, but on the face of She-Hulk it was hysterical.

“You don’t think I went too hard after all, do you?” Piotr asked. He peered down at Jen’s motionless body, though he didn’t exactly look worried.

“Oh, not at all,” Kitty said, shaking her head. “It was more than she was expecting, but it was also exactly what she was looking for. She loves rough sex, and she’s just gotten it rougher than she ever has in her life. I’d bet anything that when her tongue goes back inside of her mouth and she’s capable of speaking again, one of the first things out of her mouth is going to be her asking when we can do this again.”

“And _are_ we going to do this again?” Piotr asked, looking away from Jen and at her instead.

Images flashed through Kitty’s head. She could see all the different ways the three of them could fuck; all of the different positions they could force Jen into, all of which she would of course love.

“Oh yes,” she said, nodding her head decisively. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
